Kitsuki Fujimura
Kitsuki Fujimura was a samurai-ko, duelist, justicar and magistrate of the Dragon Clan. Colonies Fujimura was appointed in the Colonies. In 1198 the courtier Ide Kin claimed that Ikoma scouts assaulted Shinjo forces in the plains north of the Ki-Rin's Path, apparently over a dispute about how far north the Unicorn should explore from here. The Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime turned over to the Kitsuki for judgment. Fujimura ruled that the use of Lion arrows supported Ide Kin's testimony that Unicorn were assaulted without warning or provocation. The whole region would descend into war after Matsu Yoshito announced that the Lion had attacked the Spider, alongside with independent Crab attacks on the Spider. Fujimura passed word to Kitsuki Jakuei and proposed to locate Mirumoto Ichizo, Seeds of Decay: The Dragon, by Seth Mason the personal advisor of Daigotsu Kanpeki. Gempukku Starter Fictions Dragon Troubles Every time the Dragon were just about to resolve a dispute, two more seemed to appear from nowhere, keeping the assistants and servants of Fujimura too busy to do anything productive. She told Ichizo their so-called ‘allies’ among the Scorpion could be behind this. Fleeing with Suikihime During the Siege of the Second City Fujimura and Ichizo met the Captain of the Second City Guardsmen, Akodo Tsudoken, in hopes he could give testimony in court in the matter of the conflict. The discussion went ill, as the outer defenses of the Military District had been breached and Tsudoken was pressed to repel the attackers. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu had joined the besiegers and managed to open one of the city gates. Fujimura and Ichizo were ordered to take the Governor Suikihime and went on hiding. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason Riots In the aftermath of the siege, Suikihime had gone into hiding, and Shinjo Tselu left the city in searching for her. He appointed Shinjo Sanenari as the commanding officer of the Ivory Legion in his absence. When outbreaks began to happen in the Second City in 1199, Fujimura joined Kuni Renyu, Sanenari, and Tsudoken to decide how to keep order. The Imperial Legion camped outside the city was without command, as Shinjo Kinto was kept as hostage by the elder imperial Otomo M'rika. The Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana proposed Renyu a deal, to ask a favor to the Spider, a clan the Kuni Daimyo despised, in exchange for the release of Kinto, which would lead the Legion as peacekeepers within the city. During the meeting part of Daigotsu Gyoken's detachment rushed into the Governor's estates and attacked the group. The samurai managed to defeat the assailants. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The order began to be restored in different districts, and Gyoken's forces were defeated. In front of the Ivory Court Gyoken was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after appeared at court Suikihime, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Fujimura was beside the Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru when he explained his motivations regarding the Crab Clan to Kanpeki. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Festival A festival was held to celebrate the return of Suikihime to her post, after P'an Ku was banished from the mortal realm. Fujimura was met by Mirumoto Kyoshiro, who was well known for his Blood Feud with Doji Iza, a prominent Crane in the city. Others speak of Kyoshiro as if he was a madman, crazed for vengeance over some imagined slight. Scenes From the Empire 37, by Robert Denton, Nancy Sauer, and Seth Mason External Links * Kitsuki Fujimura (Before the Dawn) Category:Dragon Clan Members